Arms of a Warrior
by Ericisthebest
Summary: Milo Ackermann is your normal teen. If a normal teen knew that everything supernatural existed and he could kick some serious ass. Not only that he's got some powerful friends to back. Join in as he experiences life and not give a shit what Rias says. OC x harem. Rated M cause I frickin' said so! Deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Story went under a bit of a rewrite. It's much better this way, though. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town)**

"Dad, I still can't believe you're making me to go to school in Japan." A teen said on his phone as he walked to school. He's wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, shoes that have a mix of pink, green, yellow, and black, and a navy blue waistcoat. He's got spiky red hair and bright red eyes.

"What's wrong, Milo? I thought you'd like Japan. You're always watching those Kamen Rider shows." the father said through the phone.

"Just because I watch a Japanese TV show does not mean I want to go to school in Japan. Besides, what happened to homeschooling?" Milo asked angrily.

"There's only so much I can teach you. Well, I gotta go!" The father said cheerfully.

"No wait don't hang-" Milo started, but it was already too late. "-up."

Milo groaned, put his phone away, and continued his walk to school.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Milo walked through the front gates of the academy, mumbling to himself about what a dick his father was. He entered the main building and walked up to the front desk. The secretary looked up from her work.

"Oh, hello! You must be the new transfer student from America right?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

"Okay then!" She then handed him a piece of paper. "This is the schedule for your classes. Your first class is down that hallway, second door on your left."

"Yeah, thanks." Milo said as he walked down the hallway to his first class. The teacher was waiting for him at the door.

"Ah, you're here." he said. He didn't even ask him if he was the new student.

"I'll go in first and announce your name, then you can come in." The teacher said as he went inside the classroom. Milo heard a knock on the inside of the door a minute later.

'That's my cue.' he thought. He opened the door and walked into the classroom, about 30 pairs of eyes were on him.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher said. Milo then face the front of the room.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Milo Ackermann. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said.

"Okay Ackerman-san, you can take your seat now."

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

Milo walked into the cafeteria with his lunch tray. He sat down at a table way in the middle.

"Uh, dude?" A voice said. Milo looked up and saw a teen with black hair and a pair of headphones around his neck. "You can't sit there."

"Why not?" Milo asked confused. The teen only pointed. Milo looked in the direction he was pointing at. Three girls had entered the cafeteria. One of them was a Japanese girl with short, curly bronze colored hair. She had a brown falcon feather in her hair

"What a hottie…" Milo murmured to himself. The trio walked right up to the table where Milo was sitting. The main girl looked at Milo with a look of disgust.

"What's this trash doing at our table?" She said with a condescending tone.

"Eating. What else would I be doing at this table?" Milo said nonchalantly. The girl just scowled at him.

"Well get lost. This is our table." She demanded.

"Screw that. I was here first. First come, first served." Milo countered.

"Leave. Now." the girl's harsh gaze boring into Milo. Milo didn't back down, though.

"Fine, then." The girl finally said after a few minutes of harsh gazing. She then pointed a finger at Milo.

"I challenge you."

"To what, exactly?"

* * *

 **(Kendo Club Dojo)**

It turns out the girl Milo angered was Miu Ougon, the president of the Kendo Club. The challenge was a kendo match. Milo and Miu stood on the opposite sides of the dojo, a wooden bokken in their hands. The Kendo Club members were on Miu's side of the dojo.

Milo and Miu took a battle stance.

"Begin!" The students acting as referee shouted. Miu charged and swung her bokken downwards. The bokken hit each other with a loud _clack_. This continued on for a few minutes. Milo was just defending while Miu was on the offense. This was hard for Milo because even though Miu's a few inches shorter than him, she strikes hard and fast. Eventually, they reached a position where Miu was trying to bring her bokken down upon him, but Milo was holding her back with his own.

"Isn't this a little too much over a table?!" Milo shouted.

"It's more than that!" Miu shouted back.

"Explain it to me, then! I'm really lost here!"

"You are just common filth! I am one of the top here!" Miu shouted angrily.

"Ah, I see." Milo spoke with a smirk. "Unfortunately, this is my stage!"

Milo pushed Miu out of the position with his bokken. He went on the offensive and struck with fast blows. Miu had a hard time keeping up with his movements. The finisher was when Milo swung upwards, knocking Miu's bokken out of her hands. Milo caught it as it fell and then pointed both his bokken and Miu. Miu and the rest of the kendo club shared the same shocked look.

"Uh...it appears the winner is Milo!" The ref shouted, a little hesitant at first.

"Check. Fucking. Mate." Milo smirked as he put the bokken down on the floor and then bowed to Miu. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He then left.

* * *

 **This is just a small introduction to a new story. More will come later. Again, I apologize for changing the story. It's just that the plot sucked and I'm really bad at telling stories in the first person (if you've seen my first attempts at first person fanfics). Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with next chapter of** _ **Arms of a Warrior**_ **. Also, I can't stress this enough, review! Seriously, I REALLY can't stress that enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Milo's Home)**

Milo lived in a small house. Well, actually, it was an apartment over a video game store. Milo enjoyed this as he didn't have to go far to get video games. Milo entered with a tired expression on his face.

"Hey, Milo." A girl who was sitting on the couch said. She was a petite black-haired girl who was wearing a gothic lolita outfit. She had her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She had a stoic, non-emotional face.

"Hey, Lilith." Milo greeted her back.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Lilith asked with interest.

"It was okay, sort of." Milo said as he put his bag down and sat down on the couch next to Lilith.

"Sort of?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Got challenged to some duel. I won, though. It wasn't much of a challenge." Milo said nonchalantly. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Lilith finally broke the silence.

"What's for dinner?"

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Milo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. The sunlight glared through his window. Milo groaned as he realized he had to face another day of school. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't get up. He sighed and looked to his right and found that Lilith was sleeping next to him, holding him tightly.

"Oh, for the love of…" Milo muttered then shook Lilith awake.

"Lilith, I told you to sleep in your own room." Milo said with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Lilith just snuggled into his chest. She looked at him with a sleepy, stoic face.

"I don't like sleeping by myself. I feel scared." Lilith said. A tick mark appeared on Milo's face.

'You're a copy of a God! What do you have to fear?!" He shouted in his thoughts. Milo sighed for a second time, knowing that he could not get Lilith to change her mind.

"Okay, well let's get up then." Milo said as he tried to get up, but was, yet again, pulled back down onto the bed.

"One more hour." she mumbled sleepily.

"Lilith, I've got to get ready for school." Milo insisted. Lilith ignored him and continued snuggling. Then an idea popped in Milo's head.

"Lilith, if you get up now I'll make those waffles you like." Milo said. Lilith immediately got up and walked out of the room.

"Work's every time." Milo said with a sly grin.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Milo walked onto the school grounds.

'Another day in hell.' he thought to himself.

"Hey! Ackermann!" a familiar voice called out. Milo groaned as he turned around to face the source of the voice. There was Miu with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want now? Another rematch?" Milo asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, nothing of that kind." Miu said as she walked up to him.

"Then what do you want?" Milo questioned, curious about the girl's attention.

"Meet me in the Kendo Club Dojo after school." She said. Milo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What for?" Milo asked. Miu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just come." She walked past him. Milo watched her as she walked away.

* * *

 **(2nd-Year Classroom)**

Milo took a seat next to his desk. Miu's request was still on his mind.

'Just what does she want?' he thought to himself. Just then a figure stood in front of him. He had bright brown hair and wore the boys' uniform. Milo instantly recognized.

"'Sup, Ackermann." The teen said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember you from yesterday." Milo said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't take my warning, though." The teen said as he took the chair from the desk in front of Milo's, turned it around and sat down.

"I'm JK. 'Pronounced Jake'." The teen introduced himself.

"Why pronounced 'Jake'?" Milo asked. JK just shrugged.

"So, I've heard you beat the Kendo Club President." JK said with interest. Milo nodded.

"Nice job! Nobody's ever beaten her before. In fact, the 2nd-strongest in the kendo club can't even beat her. Yet, you're the only to ever beat her before. So how'd you do it?" JK asked.

"Oh, well the basic idea was I let her attack me first. That way, she would wear herself out. Then, I went on the offensive. I knocked her sword out of her hand. Simple as that." Milo explained.

"Awesome…" JK said with stars in eyes as Milo recounted his battle. Just then the bell rang and class began.

* * *

 **(After School)**

"Alright, I'm here. What the hell do ya want me for?" Milo asked as he entered the Kendo Club Dojo. The entire club was gathered. Miu was standing before them.

"Good. You're here." Miu said. "Come here." She pointed next to her. Milo complied and walked up.

"Okay, now what?" Milo questioned. Miu didn't answer and instead faced her club members.

"Everyone, I making an announcement." Miu said, pausing after that to let her club members wonder what she was going to say.

"I'm stepping down as club president." she said after a pause of two minutes. Everyone gasped. Club members who drinking did spitakes and drenched others. "But don't worry, I'm appointing somebody else as president."

'Why do I get the feeling that I know who she's going to choose?' Milo thought to himself.

"I'm appointing Milo Ackermann as the new club president." Miu said. All eyes then fell on Milo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on just a minute!" Milo said. "I'm flattered Miu, really, but I'm not the best choice for a leader."

Miu just blinked. Milo continued.

"I'm strong, yes, but I have no qualities of a leader."

"You would really decline a position like this?" Miu asked curiously.

"Well, yeah." Milo said. A long silence passed. The club members looked between Milo and then and Miu.

"You're a really strange guy, you know that?" Miu said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Milo said.

"Very well, then. I accept your answer." Miu responded.

"Okay. Well, see ya!" Milo said as he left the dojo.

* * *

 **(On the way home)**

Milo walked down the sidewalk back to his apartment. Suddenly, he felt goosebumps all over his body. He turned and looked around.

'Someone's following me.' Milo thought in his head. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into an alley and slammed into the wall. The executor was none other than Miu.

"Oh, great. What do you want this time, Ougan?" Milo asked annoyed.

"What are you?" Miu asked. Milo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Milo said.

"I know you're not human." Miu replied. Milo chuckled in response, as if he was passing this off as a ludicrous accusation.

"And when did you come to such an answer?" Milo asked.

"Your energy signature is different from regular people and it's similar to mine." Miu said.

"And what exactly are you?" Milo asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. I'll ask again, what are you?" Miu asked again.

"I can't tell you. How will I know you're not going to hurt me?" Milo noted. Miu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I promise that if you tell me what you are, I will not hurt you." Miu said.

"Swear it on the River Styx."

"Excuse me?" Miu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Swear it on the River Styx." Milo repeated.

"Why?"

"Otherwise I won't give you any answers." Milo added. Miu groaned in annoyance. She didn't understand why he asked to do this but she wanted answers so she decided to comply with his request.

"Alright. I swear on the River-whatever-"

"River Styx." Milo corrected. "Spelled S-T-Y-X but pronounced 'sticks'."

"I swear on the River Styx that if you tell me what you are, I will not hurt you." Miu said. Milo chuckled again.

"You didn't have to repeat it all over again. All you had to say was 'I swear it on the River Styx'." Milo said. Miu face-palmed with frustration.

"Stop beating around the bush! Just tell me what you are already!" Miu shouted.

"Okay. Okay. But first you have to tell me what you are." Milo said. Miu's face turned completely red and a tick mark formed on her forehead.

"Just humor me, please." Milo added. Miu took a deep breath as the red in her face subsided.

"Fine. I'm a demigod." Miu announced.

"Really, now? Alright then, who's your godly parent?" Milo questioned, his curiosity peaking.

"My mother is the goddess Freya." Miu said proudly.

"Never heard of her." Milo said cluelessly. Miu face faulted.

"She's a _Norse_ goddess." Miu said.

"Oh well that explains it. I've never known much about Norse mythology." Milo said.

"Alright, I've held up my end. Now it's your turn." Miu said.

"Okay then." Milo cleared his throat. "Like you, I am a demigod."

Miu widened her eyes in her astonishment.

"And my godly-parent is…"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah so Milo and Miu are demigods. Miu has been revealed to be the daughter of the Norse goddess Freya just google who she is if you don't know). Milo's godly parent will be revealed later on. So anyway, that's a wrap! See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me! I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Arms of a Warrior.**_ **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Rooftop of building)**

"So did you inherit anything cool from your mom?" Milo asked curiously. He and Miu were sitting on a bench.

"Well, my mom's the goddess of beauty, so I inherited great beauty." Miu said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when people look at me, they immediately are attracted to me. Just like you were." Miu explained.

"I was not attracted to you!" Milo argued, his cheeks flushing. Miu giggled.

"Milo, when you first looked at me, you were instantly attracted to me. I saw it in your eyes." Miu said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"I.. was not…" Milo hesitated. He wasn't very good at lying. And on top of that, Miu still looked unconvinced. Milo sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I was." He admitted. An awkward silence passed before they started talking again.

"So, got any other cool abilities?" Milo asked again.

"Two more. I'll show you this one first." Miu said as she got up and walked to the railing. She climbed up onto the railing.

"What are you-" before Milo could say anything else Miu jumped off the building. He shrieked in horror and ran to the railing. And then out of nowhere, a falcon flew up and knocked Milo on his butt.

"The fuck?!" Milo shouted as he got back up on his feet. And...was it just him or was the falcon grinning at him.

"Are you surprised?" the falcon asked in a familiar voice. It didn't take Milo even half a second to figure out who the falcon was.

"Miu?!"

The falcon landed on the bench. It began to glow. When the light died down, standing (or rather sitting) in the falcon's place was Miu. Milo walked back and sat on the bench, his mouth wide open.

"How did you do that?" Milo asked.

"Well, you see this feather?" Miu pointed at said feather in her hair. "It's from my mother's cloak of falcon feathers."

"Wait, your mom has a cloak made _entirely_ of falcon feathers?" Milo asked. Miu nodded.

"Well, it's not the _weirdest_ thing I've ever heard. Okay, continue."

"Well, the cloak allows my mom to turn into a falcon. The same thing applies for any feather that is from her cloak." Miu explained.

"So the feather from your mom's magic cloak allows you to turn into a falcon." Milo summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much." Miu said.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. What's that other ability you said you had?" Milo asked curiously.

"Well, first…" Miu spawned a magic circle. She reached into it and pulled out a violin and a violin bow. She then handed them to Milo.

"What do I do with these?" Milo asked as he looked at the instrument.

"Play." Miu said.

"But I don't know how to." Milo argued.

"You don't have to know. Just try." Miu responded. Milo decided to not to argue and just do what she said. He started to play. He immediately noticed that his hands had started to act on their own and play as if he were a master musician. The song he played was a sad one, so sad that Milo felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Miu, on the other hand, was like a waterfall. Her tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin faster than a leaky faucet. When Milo stopped he and Miu both wiped their eyes.

"Gods, that was a sad song." Milo said.

"Yeah, I use that song when I want to cry immediately." Miu said. "But look."

Miu pointed at her lap. Milo's eyes widened in astonishment. In her lap were nuggets of gold.

"What?! When?!" Milo shouted.

"The third ability I inherited from my mom is crying tears of _gold_." Milo just gawked. He couldn't believe that the girl he was sitting next to could make gold just by _crying_. A silence came before them as they looked at the setting sun. Until…

"Tension Fortissimo!" A high-pitched voice called out. Milo and Miu both looked up and saw a tiny golden thing flying above. The thing descended down towards the pair.

"Ah, Tatsulot." Milo said as the thing came into view. It was a golden metal wyvern **(That's a dragon)** with a green gem on it's back.

"Howdy, Master! The others are wondering why you didn't come back home." Tatsulot said in a cheery tone. Milo got up.

"Well, time to go home." Milo said as he stretched a little. A magic circle spawned in front of Milo and Tatsulot. "See you later, Miu."

Tatsulot then proceeded to land in Milo's hair. A tick mark and an irritated expression appeared on Milo's face.

"What have I told you about sitting on my hair?!" He shouted as they stepped into the magic circle and disappeared.

* * *

 **(Milo's Apartment)**

Milo teleported into the apartment in a bright flash. He still angrily arguing with the little wyvern in his hair.

"But you hair is so soft and it's great to sleep in!" Tatsulot said.

"I don't care! It's my hair and I said no!" Milo argued.

"Must you always yell at Tatsulot?" Lilith asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes I do." Milo said to her as he swatted wyvern out of his hair. Tatsulot landed next to Lilith.

"Geez, it's just hair." Another figure sitting on the couch said. He wore a white T-shirt, black leather coat, and blue jeans. He had black hair with a blue streak in it and a has light blue eyes.

"Well, _Luparus_ , it's my hair and...well...that's pretty much it." Milo said. Luparus rolled his eyes.

"You're such a kid. I can't believe I devoted myself to serving you." Luparus said.

"Hey, look. Master's home."

"About damn time."

"Welcome back, master."

Four more people came in.

The first of them was a boy of Japanese descent who looked to be 14. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a white shirt, yellow vest, and pink pants. He had a yellow hair clip in the right side of his hair.

The second was a female who looked to be the same age as the former. Her skin was purple and her hair was grayish-white. She wore a white tank top, black sweatpants, and white boots. She had a purple gem embedded in her chest that was visible.

The third was a tall Caucasian man who looked to be in late teens. He had black hair and a stoic look on his face. He wore a butler's uniform.

The fourth and final one was a female android. She has pale white skin and wears a pair of aviator goggles with yellow lenses that completely hid her eyes. She has pink hair that is tied into a bun and two long bangs that reached past her shoulders. She wore a blue leather jacket with a yellow stripe on both sleeves and a pink skirt. She held a tablet in her hands.

"Hey guys." Milo greeted as he took a seat on the other couch.

"So where were you? You're half an hour late." The android addressed.

"Sorry, Day. I was talking with somebody." Milo said.

"Were you on a date or something?" The purple skinned girl asked.

"It wasn't a date Amethyst." He said to the purple-skinned girl.

"A girl? Who was she?" The Japanese boy asked.

"Nobody important, Philipp." Milo answered the now addressed Philipp.

"Nobody important?!" Tatsulot shouted. "She was a demigod, master!"

Everyone's eyes, except Milo's and Lilith's, went wide with astonishment. They turned to look at Milo.

"Really, Tatsulot?" Milo said to the wyvern. Milo sighed. He turned to face the others.

"Yes, she was a demigod." He answered the unspoken question.

"From what mythology?" Day asked.

"Norse." Milo answered.

"Does she seem to have the same disabilities as you?" Philipp asked. Milo shook his head.

"Strangely, no. She didn't have dyslexia or ADHD. I guess it's different for demigods from other mythologies." Milo said. Molo then walked past them.

"Well, I'm gonna retire early." Milos said.

"Dude, it's only 7." Amethyst said. Milo ignored her and walked up to the butler.

"Gorg, can you prepare dinner for em?" he asked the butler. Gorg replied with a simple nod. Milo then proceeded to his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **(Tokyo)**

It was late at night in the bustling capital of Japan. In an alley, a woman is cornered by three men.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" She pleaded as her back was to the wall. The three men grinned disgustingly.

"Sorry, babe. Not gonna happen." Two of the men lunged at the woman. They grabbed her and the woman tried to wrestle out of the their grip but to no avail. They wrestled her skirt and panties down and positioned her with her butt hanging out. The third pulled dropped his pants.

"Get ready." He said with a grin as he prepared to drop his boxers when a bright light interrupted him. The three men turned to the source. The source turned out to be a gold colored motorcycle with green eastern dragon designs on the sides. On the bike, was a figure dressed in armor. He had silver chest armor, silver gauntlets, silver boots, and silver thigh guards. On the right shoulder there was a silver dragonhead. The leg and arm armor was black. His helmet was completely silver except for a black faceplate that hid his face. There were two golden circles where his eyes would be and a golden spike coming out of the forehead. The armored figure stepped off his bike.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asked.

" **Who I am is none of your concern. Just know that after this battle, you criminals will be rotting behind bars."** The figure said.

"You arrogant dick!" The third one pulled up his pants and charged at the armored figure. He punched at the figure but the latter ducked. He punched the man in the gut and then roundhoused kicked him into the wall. The third one slid to the ground, unconscious, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Boss!"

"You'll pay for that!"

The two others through the woman to the ground and charged at the figure.

" **Bring it on."** The figure said as his thigh guards started to shine. They fused together and formed a tail on the figure's back.

"What the-?!" The two men didn't even have time to finish what they were saying as the figure turned and smashed his tail into both of them, causing them to collide into the wall with a loud thud. Like their leader, they fell to the ground unconscious. During the scuffle, the lady had time to fix her clothes. The figure walked up to her.

" **Ma'am, are you okay?"** He asked. The lady replied with a fearful nod. The figure then turned around and mounted his bike.

" **The authorities will be here in approximately 10 seconds."** The figure then sped away. The lady got up and looked around the corner of the alley, but there was no trace of the masked figure who had saved. The authorities came later, just as he predicted.

* * *

 **Yes! Finally done! We got to learn about Miu's demigod abilities and see a few of Milo odd friends. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm surprised at how many people are following this story! Quite a lot even though there are only a few chapters. I appreciate that you like the story! Now enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Milo walked into the second-year classroom. A lot of the students were talking and looking at the newspapers. Milo waked to the desk where JK was sitting and reading a newspaper.

"What's everyone talking about?" he asked him.

"You haven't heard?" JK asked. "There was a vigilante in Tokyo last night!"

"Vigilante?" Milo said.

"Yeah he was in silver armor and rode on a motorcycle!" JK said excitedly.

"He saved a woman from being raped and helped the authorities catch three sexual offenders that have been eluding the authorities for the past two months." Miu explained as she walked to Milo.

"Did anyone get a photo of this vigilante?" Milo asked curiously.

JK shook his head. "No."

"Although, he did disappear into the night. The woman the vigilante saved said that he left without a trace." Miu said.

"Cool." Milo said as he took a seat at his desk. The bell rang and the school day began.

* * *

 **(Later, After School) [Because nothing interesting happens in school!]**

Milo was walking home from school. He suddenly felt a surge of energy from a few blocks away.

'Must be one of those Stray devils dad warned me about. Might as well check it out.' Milo thought to himself as he walked towards the source of the energy.

He followed the energy signature to an abandoned warehouse, of all places. There, there was a being with the head of an eastern dragon and the tail of a snake. Also, there was a devil trying to fight it.

'Issei Hyoudou. One of the devils.' Milo thought. Issei tried to punch the stray but the stray backed up and he missed.

"Ha ha! Too slow!" The stray cackled.

"Dammit!" Issei cursed. Milo then noticed the gauntlet on Issei's left arm. It was red and ragonic like, with a green gem in the palm area and yellow spikes jutting out from the elbow area.

'That Sacred Gear…' Milo thought. 'I've seen it before...but from where?'

Just then a loud hit snapped Milo back into reality. Issei was not on his back and the Stray was standing on top of him.

"Well, I might as well help his sorry ass." Milo said as he held his arm out..

"Teddy." He called out. A blue figure appeared next to Milo/ He looked like an oni and was blue with metal designs all over him.

"Right, master." The oni said. His body changed as he did a flip into Milo's hand. Teddy was now a machete sword with blue designs on him. A cartoonish version of his face was on the guard.

"Say goodbye!" The Stray cackled as he opened his mouth and prepared to bite Issei's head off. Then Milo rushed in and kicked the Stray, knocking him off of Issei.

"What the hell?!" Issei shouted in confusion. The Stray immediately got up and looked around angrily.

"Who has the balls?!" The Stray shouted. Milo pointed his sword at the Stray.

"That would be me." he said.

"The new kid?!" Issei shouted. The Stray cackled.

"Well, lookee here. Another little worm ready to die! And that means another meal for me!" The Stray then charged at Milo.

"Dude, stop! You don't know what you're getting into!" Issei pleaded. Milo scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up." Milo said, causing Issei's eyes to widen in surprise. Milo charged at the Stray and slashed his sword, creating a diagonal bloody gash in the Stray's chest. The Stray spit up blood and looked at Milo with intense anger.

"That was a mistake boy!" The Stray charged and opened its jaw and prepared to chomp down on Milo. Milo raised his sword, and the Stray bit down on the blade, shattering his teeth in the process.

"Ah! My teeth! My beautiful teeth!" The Stray complained as he felt the gums where his chompers used to be.

"Well, you only have yourself to blame." Teddy quipped in his sword form. The Stray growled and charged again. Milo opened his free hand and blue flames appeared.

"Try eating this!" Milo said as he launched the fire blast at the Stray. It hit it and exploded on contact and sent the Stray flying into a wall. It got back and was seething with rage/

"No! I refuse to be beaten by this weakling!" It shouted angrily.

"If I'm weak, how come I just killed you?" Milo asked.

"What?"

Milo rushed at the strange and sliced him in half, his blue flames engulfed both haves and incinerated them to ashes. Issei just stood there in shock.

"Dude…" was all he said. Teddy turned back into his humanoid form and stood next to Milo. He then seemingly vanished.

"Well that settles that." Milo said as he swept dirt off of himself. He turned to Issei.

"See ya around." Milo said as he walked away. Issei just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I've got to report this to Buchou." Issei said.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Occult Research Club HQ)**

Issei walked into the candle-lit clubroom in the old-school building. It was dark and hidden in the school grounds, perfect for devils' headquarters.

"Buchou, there's something I need to tell you something." Issei said as he came in.

"What is it, Issei?" Rias Gremory asked from her desk. She had long red hair and wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

'Buchou really is pretty. Wait! Focus on why you're here!' Issei said to himself in his thoughts.

"Buchou, you know the new kid?" Issei asked.

"Milo Ackermann? What about him?"

"I think he may be involved with the supernatural." Issei said. Rias widened her eyes in astonishment.

"When did you come to this conclusion?" Rias asked curiously.

"It was yesterday. I was fighting a Stray but I was losing badly. Then newbie shows up with a transforming demon sword-"

"Transforming demon sword?" Rias questioned.

"This demon thing that could turn into a sword." Issei explained. "Anyway, he killed the Stray using the sword and these blue flames."

"Transforming sword. Blue flames." Rias murmured to herself, trying to make sense of this.

"Well, I don't what he is but he definitely isn't human." Rias said. "We must get him over here and get to the bottom of this."

"Hello!" Issei and Rias jumped. Milo was standing behind Issei the entire time.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Issei shouted/asked.

"I don't know. I don't keep track of time." Milo said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And who might you be?" Rias asked, regaining her composure.

"Milo Ackermann." Milo said casually.

"And what are you?" Rias asked.

"What do you mean?" Milo asked innocently.

"Don't play that game with me. I know you're not human." Rias said. Milo chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just screwing with you. Since there's no repercussion of me telling you, I'll tell you. I'm Milo Ackermann, half-blood son of the god Hephaestus." Milo said.

"Hephaestus?! The Greek blacksmith god?!" Rias said.

"Also the god of fire." Milo added.

"Well that explains how you were able to use fire." Issei also added.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, why are you here?" Rias asked.

"I'm not telling you." Milo said. Rias widened her eyes in astonishment and anger.

"Why not?!" she shouted.

"I have no intention to reveal to you my intentions, but I will say this to get you off my back: they're not bad." Milo said. Just then the warning bell rang.

"Now I bid you adieu." Milo said as he exited the clubroom. Issei looked at him as he left.

'He may be powerful, but if it comes down to it, I'll kick his ass. For Buchou.' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Yeah I know chapter's short. But it will get greater later. And we learned of Milo's godly parent and get to see him in combat. Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to have an opening theme! 'Cause you can't have a story without an awesome theme song! The song is** _ **YOUR SONG**_ **by** _ **Gaim no Kaze**_ **.**

* * *

 _ **15 second music intro- [A light flashes. We see Milo standing on a rooftop with his friends. The camera pans slowly past them. First Lupardus, next Day, then Amethyst and Philipp, Gorg and Lilith, and finally Milo and Teddy, and the former grins at the camera.]**_

 _ **Furi-mukeba soko ni nani ga mieru darou (Oikaketa maboroshi ka) - [Scene change to Milo with his sword in hand jumps off a roof and sprints as soon as he hits the ground.]**_

 _ **Owattara tsuwamo-domo ga yume no ato (Sono naka ni mieru darou?) - [Miu slashes with her sword and then looks out a window at the rain.]**_

 _ **Tatakatte nigenaide tada muki-atte mata kizu tsuite - [Scene changes to the the Gremory team in the candle-lit clubroom.]**_

 _ **Ichiban ue no ashiato ga saigo made tatte ita shousha da - [Scene changes to almost shadowed figures of Riser's peerage walking led by Riser.]**_

 _ **Hyoudou wa (itsudemo) hyousou de (sou darou) - [Scene change to the armored vigilante looking down on Tokyo from the Tokyo Tower]**_

 _ **Genjitsu wa (owari shiranai) sokonashi no Jungle law Dattara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou - [Scene change back to Milo sprinting and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Milo jumps in the air and brings his sword down]**_

 _ **Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru (Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Milo's friends show off their skills. Lupardus slashes with his sword. Philipp rises on a pillar of water and fires bullets from his flintlock. Amethyst stabs her sword into the ground and spiky vines sprout from the ground. Gorg does some punches and his irises turn red. Day kicks and slashes with her sword. A purple magic circle spawns behind Lilith and fires purple chains.]**_

 _ **Kimi no negai wa todoku darou Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e (Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku nare tsuyoku nare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Akeno fires lightning from her palm. Yuuto creates a sword and slashes. Koneko does punches and kicks. Rassei, sitting on Asia's shoulder, fires lightning from his mouth.]**_

 _ **Omae no (Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song) - [Milo stands with sword in hand before Riser. The two rush at each other and there is a bright flash when they collide.]**_

 _ **This is your song - [Scene change to the title in the bright, blue sky]**_

 _ **Arms of a Warrior**_

* * *

 **(Milo's Apartment)**

"Why are you doing this?" Milo asked. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to watch the new episode of _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_. Day was next to him, applying this green acne cream to his via a plastic spoon.

"I wanna see if this cream actually does treat acne." Day explained as she continued to apply the cream.

"Ha ha ha ha! Milo you look so fucking stupid!" Amethyst laughed from the chair she was sitting on and polishing her serrated broadsword, Noko, with a rag. Milo gave her the finger.

 ***DING DONG***

Just then the doorbell rang. Milo got up to answer it.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Day pleaded. Milo ignored her and proceeded to answer it. It was Miu. When she saw Milo she resisted the urge to laugh.

"You look so dumb!" Miu laughed.

'Whoa. Deja vu.' Milo thought.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Milo said coldly.

"Whoa do you kiss my mother with that mouth?" Miu retorted.

"I don't know. My mother's dead." Milo said bluntly. Miu blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Miu said remorsefully.

"Ah it's okay. I never did know my mother." Milo said reassuringly as an awkward silence passed between them. "So why are you here?"

"I need to ask a favor." Miu said.

"What?" Milo asked curiously.

"Let's talk about it inside. I don't feel comfortable with those nerds staring at me." Miu said. Milo looked outside and saw indeed, in front of the video game store, there were nerds looking at (and possibly ogling) Miu.

"Right. COME ON INNNNN!" Milo shouted like a certain pig-themed Youtuber. Miu followed Milo up into the apartment and into the living room. She took a seat on the couch. Milo summoned Gorg, the latter of whom came within a few seconds.

 _Could you bring us some tea?_ Milo signed. When I say signed I meant he told this in sign language. Gorg nodded and went into the kitchen. Miu gave him a WTF look.

"Gorg's deaf. He only understands sign language." Milo explained. Milo sat back down on the couch and Day immediately resumed applying acne cream on his face. Gorg came back a minute later with a cup of tea.

"So what do you want?" Milo asked, his eyes glued to the TV. Miu took a sip of her tea.

"You told me you were a blacksmith, right?" Milo nodded in response to Miu's question. "Could you make me a sword?"

"Sure." Milo said without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Really?!" Miu asked like she had expected him to say no.

"Yeah, I've really got nothing better to do." Milo said. "You're going to have to wait until I can wash this shit off my face."

* * *

 **(Later)**

The magic circle appeared on a wall and Milo and Miu stepped out. The place they stepped into was hot and humid. There were cracks in rocks and lava were in those cracks. The lava illuminated the entire room. In the middle there was an anvil in the middle of the room, a furnace, and several chests. There was some sort of doorway closed off by leather curtains.

"Welcome to my forge." Milo said. Miu wiped sweat off her forehead with her arm.

"How do you handle the heat?!" Miu shouted. Milo was sweating one bit. In fact, he looked as if he was in a regular temperature room.

"My dad's worked in forges hotter than this. I wouldn't be his son if I couldn't stand the heat." Milo explained. Just then they heard footsteps in the other room. The leather curtains parted and out came a figure.

It was burly figure, taller than both Milo and Miu but by only a foot, with broad shoulders, multi-colored dreadlock hair, and a periwinkle complexion. The figure wore a black apron with a pinkish belt around the waist, brown pants, and black boots. There was a bismuth gemstone embedded in the figure's chest. The figure grinned at Milo.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little M!" The figure said in a deep female voice and then turned to face Miu.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked teasingly. Milo and Miu both blushed.

"NO!" They both shouted. The figure laughed heartily.

"I'm just teasing! Gosh you two are so cute!" The figure said ruffling Milo and Miu hair. Milo cleared his throat.

"Miu this is Bismuth. She's my assistant. She helps me forge the weapons I make." Milo explained. Milo then turned to the now named BIsmuth.

"Bismuth we're making a weapon for Miu over here." Milo told Bismuth. Bismuth put her hands on her hips.

"What weapon did you have in mind for her?" Milo asked. Milo led Bismuth to a corner.

"Well, look at this." Milo said as a red magic circle appeared next to him. He reached into it and pulled a leatherback journal. He opened and pointed to a page. Bismuth smiled at his choice.

"Nice choice!" She clapped her hands together. "Alright! I'll get the mold ready while you get the materials and the furnace ready." Bismuth went back into her room. Milo moved towards the chest, opened it, and pulled out a block of bronze metal the size of a regular-sized backpack.

"What's that?" Miu asked from where she was standing. Milo brought it over by the furnace.

"Celestial Bronze. One of the strongest metals ever. It comes from Mt. Olympus you know." Milo explained as he set it down. He went to another chest and sifted through it.

"How do you get this Celestial Bronze?" Miu asked curiously.

"Well, the cyclopes mine it from Mt. Olympus. It's tempered in Mt. Etna and cooled in the River Lethe." Milo explained.

"What's Mt. Etna and the River Lethe?" Miu asked again. Milo rolled his eyes as he didn't like having to answer to many questions.

"Mt. Etna is an active volcano in Europe. It's still active to this day. It's lava is perfect for tempering. The River Lethe is a river in the underworld. Anyone that goes into it has their mind erased. In fact Lethe actually means 'forgetfulness'." Milo continued. Miu nodded. Milo pulled out an awl and a hammer. Using the tools, he began to take chunks of metal off the celestial bronze block and put the chunks into a metal bucket.

"This is going to take awhile, probably a day. You should come back tomorrow." Milo said.

"Ah, okay." Miu said as a magic circle appeared under her and she disappeared in a bright flash. Milo resumed taking chunks off the block and putting them into the bucket.

About half an hour later, the bucket was full and Milo put in the furnace.

"Okay. Next." Milo said to himself as he formed a ball of blue fire in his hand. He flicked the flame into the furnace and the coals in it caught fire.

"Now to wait." Milo said as he sat down next to the furnace.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Using tongs, Milo poured the molten bronze into the mold.

"Don't we have to wait some more?" Miu asked.

"Not really. Celestial Bronze hardens really fast." Milo said as he put the metal bucket and tongs down. A few minutes later Milo grabbed the now solidified blade out of the mold with his bare hands. Miu wasn't really surprised considering she expected something like this. The blade looked like flames.

"Bismuth, the handle." Milo requested. Bismuth tossed him the handle and Milo caught it with his other hand. He held the bottom of the blade and the handle together and his hands ignited in blue flames. The heat from the flames fused the blade and handle together. Milo dipped the blade into some water, cooling it. When he was done, Milo walked over to the sharpening wheel. Sparks flew and luckily Milo was wearing goggles. It was a lot harder considering the blade's flame-like shape but Milo succeeded in doing it. When the job was done, he handed to blade to Miu. Miu examined the blade.

"Well, what do you think?" Milo asked proudly.

"This is amazing! Thank you." Miu said as she slashed the sword around. She gave him a bear hug. She blushed when she realized what she was doing and immediately stepped back from Milo. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, see you later." Miu said as she disappeared into a magic circle.

* * *

 **Yeah this was just a filler. I still got to show off Milo's blacksmith skills and we were introduced to a new friend, Bismuth. Also, Miu's got a sword now and has shown some rather interesting side to her. Well, see ya next chapter. Sorry is the blacksmith scene is crappy I've never been good at describing things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys back with another chapter. How come no one reviews? I mean, this story could be better but it's okay! Seriously, please review.**

* * *

 _ **15 second music intro- [A light flashes. We see Milo standing on a rooftop with his friends. The camera pans slowly past them. First Lupardus, next Day, then Amethyst and Philipp, Gorg and Lilith, and finally Milo and Teddy, and the former grins at the camera.]**_

 _ **Furi-mukeba soko ni nani ga mieru darou (Oikaketa maboroshi ka) - [Scene change to Milo with his sword in hand jumps off a roof and sprints as soon as he hits the ground.]**_

 _ **Owattara tsuwamo-domo ga yume no ato (Sono naka ni mieru darou?) - [Miu slashes with her sword and then looks out a window at the rain.]**_

 _ **Tatakatte nigenaide tada muki-atte mata kizu tsuite - [Scene changes to the the Gremory team in the candle-lit clubroom.]**_

 _ **Ichiban ue no ashiato ga saigo made tatte ita shousha da - [Scene changes to almost shadowed figures of Riser's peerage walking led by Riser.]**_

 _ **Hyoudou wa (itsudemo) hyousou de (sou darou) - [Scene change to the armored vigilante looking down on Tokyo from the Tokyo Tower]**_

 _ **Genjitsu wa (owari shiranai) sokonashi no Jungle law Dattara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou - [Scene change back to Milo sprinting and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Milo jumps in the air and brings his sword down]**_

 _ **Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru (Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Milo's friends show off their skills. Lupardus slashes with his sword. Philipp rises on a pillar of water and fires bullets from his flintlock. Amethyst stabs Noko into the ground and spiky vines sprout from the ground. Gorg does some punches and his irises turn red. Day kicks and slashes with her sword. A purple magic circle spawns behind Lilith and fires purple chains.]**_

 _ **Kimi no negai wa todoku darou Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e (Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku nare tsuyoku nare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Akeno fires lightning from her palm. Yuuto creates a sword and slashes. Koneko does punches and kicks. Rassei, sitting on Asia's shoulder, fires lightning from his mouth.]**_

 _ **Omae no (Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song) - [Milo stands with sword in hand before Riser. The two rush at each other and there is a bright flash when they collide.]**_

 _ **This is your song - [Scene change to the title in the bright, blue sky]**_

 _ **Arms of a Warrior**_

* * *

 **(In Kuoh, Somewhere)**

"GAH!" Issei shouted as he was thrown into a wall. The Gremory Team was trying to take down a Stray. It had black and pink skin and no legs so it just floated. It had red hair and a stone mask with a single blue eye. It was armed with a glowing blue sword with a blade shaped like a hook and a glowing blue shield. Despite there features it was only the size of a regular sized human adult. The problem?

The thing was LIGHTNING fast.

"HHHAAAAAHHH!" Kiba shouted as he charged with his sword. He slashed at the thing but it moved so fast all you could see was it's afterimage. Kiba gritted his teeth.

'Damn it! It's too fast. I am a knight and I can't even keep up with it!' Kiba thought angrily. Suddenly, he coughed up blood for the Stray slashed him in the back and created a huge diagonal, bloody cut. Kiba fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Kiba-san!" Asia shouted.

"Asia! Go heal him!" Rias shouted, trying to nail the Stray with her Power of Destruction. Asia nodded and bolted for him. She didn't make it very far for the Stray appeared in front of her. It muttered something inaudible but understood as "Where do you think you're going?!".

"Asia!" Akeno and Rias shouted. They threw Power of Destruction and lightning into it. The Stray raised his shield and absorbed the energy of the blasts. It aimed its sword at the former two and fired a blue energy blast at them and sent them flying to the wall smoking.

"You stay away from her!" Issei shouted as the gem on his Boosted Gear began to glow and he charged. Koneko followed in tow. They both tried to punch the Stray but to no avail as The Stray stepped (or floated) to the side and punched them with its shield. They were sent flying to the ground. The Stray redirected its attention to Asia, the latter whom had fallen on her butt. It raised its sword and Asia shrieked in terror.

"Asia!" Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Issei shouted in terror. But before the Stray could deal the final blow, it was knocked into and sent through the wall. Everyone looked to see who had done this. The doer was none other than a silver armored vigilante.

"It's that hero from Tokyo!" Issei shouted. The Stray came back through the hall and glared at the hero.

" **Pick on somebody your own size."** He said. The Stray roared in anger and charged.

"Watch out! That thing is fast!" Asia warned.

" **Don't worry about me, ma'am. Just tend to your friend."** Asia nodded and ran to Kiba. The Stray appeared in front of him and slashed horizontally at him. The hero did a backflip and dodged the attack and then with blinding speed, delivered a flurry of punches to Stray. The Stray backed up and fell to the ground, clutching its wounds. Everyone else looked with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Issei said as he helped Koneko to her feet.

"He's faster than the Stray!" Rias exclaimed. The Stray regained itself and roared angrily. It raised its sword. A lightning bolt descended and electrically charged its sword. Large metal pikes appeared around the hero. The hero jumped out of the way as lightning struck the pikes and blew them up.

" **Two can play at that game, bitch!"** The hero shouted. The Stray made more pikes appear. The hero fired a red beam from his palm and it latched onto one of the pikes. Using the beam, he threw the pike at the Stray. Just before the pike hit the Stray, lightning struck it and it blew up, sending the Stray to the floor. The hero jumped on top of it and punched it, sending his fist into the Stray's body. He pulled out his hand and also the Stray's beating, bloody, black heart.

"Oh that is disgusting!" Issei shouted trying not to puke. The hero crushed the heart in his hand. The Stray howled in pain and then went limp. It then, literally, blew up. The hero began to exit but…

"Wait!" Issei cried. The hero groaned and turned around to face the devil.

"Who are you? I mean, what's your name?" Issei asked.

" **Who am I, you ask? The answer is simple. I am a warrior of justice who hates bullies. Wherever evil lurks I will be there to purge it! Who am I?! I, am Kamen Rider Vulcan!"** The hero shouted proudly. The others just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kamen Rider Vulcan? What kind of stupid name is that?" Issei asked.

" **Shut the fuck up bitch. Nobody asked you."** Vulcan said. Issei widened his eyes. Vulcan exited the warehouse and got on his motorbike which he had parked outside and sped away. Issei tried to follow him but he had just disappeared.

'The way he talked...could he be...no, it couldn't be…'Issei thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Milo's Apartment)**

"C'mon, c'mon,c'mon!"

"Almost there!"

"This is really sad. You guys will never beat me."

Philipp, Amethyst, and Lupardus were playing _Mario Kart 8_ on the Wii U. Lupardus had been beating the two of them for them past 20 races. It was the final lap and Amethyst was closing in on Lupardus but they were nearing the finish line.

"You should just give up now." Lupardus taunted. Amethyst smirked.

"Hey, Lu! Catch!" Amethyst said as she pressed the button on her controller and launched a bob-omb. The bob-omb hit Lupardus's racer head on. Philipp and Amethyst zoomed past him and crossed the finish line.

"NO! Are you serious?!" Lupardus shouted. He threw his controller on the floor. "Fuck this game. I'm done." Lupardus just walked out of the living room.

"He won 20 races and he rage quits after losing one?" Day asked confused.

 ***Ding Dong***

"I've got it!" Milo shouted as he went to answer the door in his sweatpants and a white T-shirt. His hair was wet meaning he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yello?" Milo said as he answered the door. It was Miu.

"Whaddaya want?" Milo asked.

"I need to tell you something, but first can I come in?" Miu requested. Milo nodded and let her in. They sat in the living room.

"What do you want to tell us?" Milo asked, grabbing fistful of cheese puffs from the bowl on the table in front of him and shoving them down his mouth.

"I've gotten a new home, and it's bigger than my former." Miu started.

"Cool." Milo said through the cheese puffs in his mouth.

"Yes, and it's really big, but it's sort of too big for me and I know you all share two bedrooms here." Miu said.

'What is she trying to say?' Milo thought.

"I think that you should all come live with me." Miu blurted out at once.

"I don't know. I mean, you don't mind, right?" Milo asked.

"On, no. I don't mind. Besides, you'll all have your own separate rooms."

"Separate rooms?!" The others came into the living room at the sound of this.

"Yes. My new home will be big enough to house all of you." Miu said. The others looked at Milo with excite looks on their faces, save for Lilith but she was always emotionless.

"Dude say yes!"

"I can finally get my own room."

"Do it, dude! Do it!"

These were all the comments they shouted at him, except Gorg 'cause he's deaf.

"Alright, Alright! Calm the fuck down." Everyone did as Milo said. Milo sighed.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'll accept your offer." Everyone else cheered happily.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Whoa."

"Not bad."

"This place is awesome!"

These were the comments that flew from the others' mouths as they entered their new home. The new place was a penthouse apartment in one of the most lavish buildings in Kuoh.

"How'd you get this place?" Milo said as he looked around.

"I have my ways." Miu said, leaving much to think.

"Dude, look at the view." Lupardus pointed to the large windows that showed the city in all its glory.

"Hell yeah! They got a pool!" Philipp shouted excitedly from the terrace. Miu gave Milo a confused look.

"What's with Philipp and water?" Miu asked.

"He likes it. He inherited it from his father." Milo said.

"Was he some sort of swimmer?"

"No. He was one of the big guys." Miu caught on to what Milo said.

"Philipp's a demigod?!" Miu shouted.

"Yep. Son of Poseidon." Milo said.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Milo, Lupardus, Amethyst, and Philipp were in the living room watching a movie on the gigantic TV. Day and Lilith were off in the library (the apartment apparently had one) and Gorg was off doing, well, whatever Gorg does. Miu walked into the living room wearing shorts and a tank top.

"What are you watching?" Miu asked as she took a seat on the sofa next to Milo.

" _Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment_!" Milo said enthusiastically. Miu chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"You sure do like Kamen Rider, don't you?" Miu asked.

"Sure do!" Milo said bluntly.

"He follows it religiously." Lupardus commented.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Milo said. Miu scooted closer next to Milo, their shoulders were touching.

"Miu, what are you doing?" Milo asked.

"Nothing." Miu said, though her cheeks were flushed red. Lupardus and Amethyst immediately caught onto her gesture to Milo.

"Hey, I just remembered we promised we promised to help Day. Right, Amethyst?" Lupardus said to Amethyst.

"Right. Right. C'mon Philipp." She gestured to Philipp to come along. Philipp was just confused.

"What do you mean? We never promised to help Day." Philipp said. Lupardus and Amethyst just face-palmed. Amethyst went to Philipp and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow! What did I do?!" Philipp shouted as he was dragged out of the room, with Lupardus following in tow.

"Take a fucking hint, moron." Amethyst whispered as they all left. The room now had just Milo and Miu.

"So what is the movie about?" Miu asked.

"Oh, it's great! Ghost, Spectre, and Necrom, the main Kamen Riders, get their eyecons, these eyeball devices that tap into the power of legendary heroes, stolen and they get sucked into a world where heroes from every age live together. Now they have to stop a king hell-bent on using the power of the heroes and destroying humanity." Milo explained.

"Wow sounds cool." Miu admitted. She never thought she'd be interested in something like this.

"Yeah! And Kamen Rider Ex-Aid makes his cameo appearance in this movie!" Milo shouted excitedly. Then the next thing Miu did to Milo made him blush like crazy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Milo shouted embarrassed.

"Do you not like it?" Miu asked sadly.

"No no no! That's not it! I was just surprised that's all!" Milo said nervously.

"Can we stay like this? At least until the movie's over?" Miu asked.

"Suuuure…" Milo said.

'Why is she acting like this?' Milo wondered. Meanwhile, Amethyst was standing near the doorway, out of sight but close enough to hear the two formers' interaction.

"Milo's got a girlfriend.~" she muttered in a sing song voice with an ear-to-ear grin.

* * *

 **HAHA Yes! I've been waiting to announce the hero's name! And yes there will be various Kamen Rider material in this fic! Next chapter we'll get into my favorite arc! Feel free to guess! See ya! Oh wait! I should tell you the voice actors. Here you go:**

 **Milo:**

 **Japanese Voice: Kai Shouma (Parad/Kamen Rider Para-DX in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)**

 **English Voice: Corey Hartzog (Tatsumi in Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Miu:**

 **Japanese Voice: Rikako Sakata (Miu in Kamen Rider Fourze)**

 **English Voice: Christina Kelly (Mine in Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Lupardus:**

 **Japanese Voice: Kazuya Nakai (Garu in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **English Voice:Tony Oliver (Lancer in Fate/stay night)**

 **Philipp:**

 **Japanese Voice: Suda Masaki (Philip in Kamen Rider W)**

 **English Voice: Tyler Galindo (Lubbock in Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Amethyst**

 **Japanese Voice: Mamiko Noto (Leone in Akame Ga Kill)**

 **English Voice: Michaela Dietz (Amethyst in Steven Universe)**

 **Day:**

 **Japanese Voice: Mao Ichimichi (Raptor 283 in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **English Voice: Emily Neves (Chelsea in Akame Ga Kill)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! We're moving into the Riser Arc. If you're confused why the Raynare Arc isn't here I'll tell you. The story started after the Raynare Arc had just ended. Well! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **15 second music intro- [A light flashes. We see Milo standing on a rooftop with his friends. The camera pans slowly past them. First Lupardus, next Day, then Amethyst and Philipp, Gorg and Lilith, and finally Milo and Teddy, and the former grins at the camera.]**_

 _ **Furi-mukeba soko ni nani ga mieru darou (Oikaketa maboroshi ka) - [Scene change to Milo with his sword in hand jumps off a roof and sprints as soon as he hits the ground.]**_

 _ **Owattara tsuwamo-domo ga yume no ato (Sono naka ni mieru darou?) - [Miu slashes with her sword and then looks out a window at the rain.]**_

 _ **Tatakatte nigenaide tada muki-atte mata kizu tsuite - [Scene changes to the the Gremory team in the candle-lit clubroom.]**_

 _ **Ichiban ue no ashiato ga saigo made tatte ita shousha da - [Scene changes to almost shadowed figures of Riser's peerage walking led by Riser.]**_

 _ **Hyoudou wa (itsudemo) hyousou de (sou darou) - [Scene change to the armored vigilante looking down on Tokyo from the Tokyo Tower]**_

 _ **Genjitsu wa (owari shiranai) sokonashi no Jungle law Dattara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou - [Scene change back to Milo sprinting and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Milo jumps in the air and brings his sword down]**_

 _ **Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru (Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Milo's friends show off their skills. Lupardus slashes with his sword. Philipp rises on a pillar of water and fires bullets from his flintlock. Amethyst stabs Noko into the ground and spiky vines sprout from the ground. Gorg does some punches and his irises turn red. Day kicks and slashes with her sword. A purple magic circle spawns behind Lilith and fires purple chains.]**_

 _ **Kimi no negai wa todoku darou Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e (Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku nare tsuyoku nare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Akeno fires lightning from her palm. Yuuto creates a sword and slashes. Koneko does punches and kicks. Rassei, sitting on Asia's shoulder, fires lightning from his mouth.]**_

 _ **Omae no (Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song) - [Milo stands with sword in hand before Riser. The two rush at each other and there is a bright flash when they collide.]**_

 _ **This is your song - [Scene change to the title in the bright, blue sky]**_

 _ **Arms of a Warrior**_

* * *

 **(Milo's New Home)**

Milo woke up to the sound of his alarm which was a clock with the gold and black Kivat-bat the 3rd sitting on top repeatedly shouting "Wake Up!" and simultaneously flapping his wings. Milo hit the snooze button on the top of the clock and it immediately shut up. Milo felt someone cling to his side. Normally he thought it was Lilith clinging to him but the figure was bigger. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the figure. His eye widened with confusion. Sleeping next to him was none other than Miu!

"What the?!" Milo shouted. Miu shifted and woke up she propped herself up with one arm and rubbed her eyes with the other. She looked at Milo and smiled.

"Good morning!" she said happily.

"Uh, good morning?" Milo said confused. Miu crawled closer so their faces were almost touching, and Milo could look into her hazel brown eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Er, yea, I guess." Milo answered. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Sorry, I went to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and I must have gotten into your room." Miu said innocently.

"Huh." Milo sounded unconvinced but it was subtly.

"So shall we get up darling?" Miu asked.

"Yeah, sure...wait, darling?" Milo asked. But Miu had already gotten up and went out the door.

'What is up with her?' Milo thought.

* * *

 **(Breakfast)**

Milo, Miu, and the others were eating breakfast at the table. Miu was sitting at the head with Milo. Milo was blushing madly, his face was the same color as his hair. No one could see it, but Miu was rubbing her leg against Milo's. Philipp lightly nudged Amethyst, who was sitting next to him.

"Why is Master blushing?" Philipp asked. Amethyst sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's because a certain new girl is flirting with him." Amethyst said. At that moment, Milo immediately fled.

"Too much?" Miu asked.

"No, Milo's just shy." Day said.

* * *

 **(In the Apartment Building)**

Milo walked out of the apartment. He was glad that he got out of there before Miu got too physical. He was walking down the hallway, not paying attention as to where he was going and bumped into somebody. The person he bumped into dropped the books they were carrying.

"Oh, sorry." Milo send as he bent down to help the person pick up the books. While helping the person, Milo saw that the person was a girl. She was of Indian descent and looked to be around Milo's age. She had long, flowing dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a bright red shirt and white pants. She had golden earrings.

"No no. It's my fault. That's what I get for studying while walking." The girl said. Milo picked up her books and handed them to her. Milo decided to make some small talk with her.

"So, I've never seen you around here before." Milo said.

"Oh, I just moved here from Mumbai. I'm came here to go to school." The girl explained.

"Well, welcome and nice to meet you."

"Milo! Come on! We gotta get ready for school!" Miu shouted from the apartment door. Milo looked back at the girl.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you later. I'm Milo by the way." Milo said.

"I'm Ishani. Nice meeting you." Milo ran back into the apartment.

* * *

 **(Walking to school)**

"So who were you talking to?" Miu asked.

"Some Indian girl. She said she just moved here." Milo and Miu walked through the main gates onto the school property.

"Hey, can you hold my hand?" Miu asked out of nowhere. Milo arched in eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" Miu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." She said. Milo shrugged and took her hand in his own. Everyone eyeballed them.

"Why is the new kid holding hands with Miu?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Are they a couple now?!"

"Damn the new kid!"

These were all the comments that Milo heard.

'What's wrong with the people at this school?' Milo thought.

* * *

 **(In Class)**

Milo took his seat. Almost immediately, JK walked up to Milo.

"Hey, M, we're getting a new classmate." Jk said.

"Boy or girl?" Milo asked.

"Girl. And from the rumors she's from another country."

 ***RING!RING!***

Just then the bell rang and class started. The teacher came into the classroom.

"So class, you probably heard but we got another transfer student." He said. He opened the door and a girl came through. She wore the girl's uniform with the addition of a red cardigan and she had her dark brown hair tied in a braid.

"Go on and introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"My name is Ishani Patel. Nice to meet you all." Ishani said. Her eyes caught Milo's gaze.

"Oh, Milo! I didn't you went to this school." Ishani said happily.

"Hey, Ishani." Milo greeted casually. All eyes were on the both of them.

"Ackermann knows the new girl?!"

"What kind of madness is this?!"

"Damn you Ackermann! Damn you all the way to hell!"

Milo face-palmed in annoyance.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime)**

"It's a strange coincidence, no? That we just met a few hours ago and now we go to the same school." Ishani said. They were seated in the cafeteria. Miu was also eating with them.

"Oh yeah. Big time." Milo said.

"So, Ishani, where did you come from?" Miu asked curiously.

"Mumbai, India. My parents sent me to this school so I could 'branch out'." Ishani said using air quotes.

"So how do you like it, here?" Milo asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been here for very long, only a few days." Ishani admitted.

"If you want I can show you around sometime with Milo. He's new here, too." Miu offered. Ishani smiled.

"That sounds nice. Thank you very much." Ishani said gratefully. Milo got up and left the table.

"Milo, where are you going?" Miu asked him.

"I'm bored." he said. And that was all he said.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club)**

Milo walked through the doors into the clubroom.

"Hey." Milo greeted the club. The ORC members were all gathered. Along with them was a gray-haired maid.

"What do you want, Ackermann?" Rias asked with an annoyed tone.

"Whoa, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Milo asked and then turned to face the maid. "Who's the maid?"

"Rias-sama, who is this demigod?" The maid asked Rias.

"That boy is Milo Ackermann, the half-blood son of of the Greek God Hephaestus." Rias said. "Milo, this is Grayfia, a maid of my family." Grayfia bowed to him.

"How do you do?" She greeted.

"Nice to meet ya." Milo greeted. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here for-" She didn't finish that sentence as a bright orange magic circle appeared. From it, bright flames burst from it.

"Phenex." Yuuto said. The flames died down and revealed a blonde haired man who looked to be in his 20's and wore a red suit. He had a face that pretty much reeked of arrogance.

"It's been awhile since I've come to the human world." He said. He looked at Rias with a lustful face. "My darling, I've come for you."

"Okay, who's this douche?" Issei asked.

"That man is Riser Phenex-sama, third-born son and the heir of the House of Phenex. He's also engaged to Gremory heiress." Grayfia explained. Issei widened his eyes in shock.

"Engaged?! You're kidding, right?!" He asked in disbelief.

"I am not. Riser-sama has been engaged to Rias-sama for quite some time."

"They're getting married?!"

Riser looked at Milo with disdain.

"Why is a non-devil here?" He asked.

"None of your business, dipshit." Milo retorted. Riser adopted a look of astonishment and anger. Everyone else just widened their eyes in shock.

"You?! Who do you think you are?!" He shouted angrily.

"Milo Ackermann. 17-year-old Kamen Rider fanatic." Milo said bluntly.

"You're not a devil, but you're not entirely human either. What the hell are you?" Riser asked.

"Should I tell him?" Milo said to himself. "Ah, what could possibly go wrong.

"I am Milo Ackermann, half-blood son of the Greek god of the forge and fire, Hephaestus." Milo declared proudly.

"Half-blood?! I thought demigods didn't exist anymore!" Riser said. Milo rolled his eyes.

"Just because the Greek Empire fell and there were no more stories recounting tales of demigods doesn't mean we disappeared. The gods have been around for a long time, dude." Milo said.

"Hm, I was hoping for a more shocked reaction. I mean I just came in here because I was bored. Here you are standing before a non-devil who doesn't fear or respect you and sees you for the arrogant and powerless dick that you are." Milo said with a cheshire cat grin.

"Ouch." Issei hissed.

"Are you intentionally antagonizing me brat?!" Riser shouted angrily.

"Pretty much." Milo said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Why you?!" Riser's hand ignited in flames.

"Riser-sama behave yourself." Grayfia said. The flames in Riser's hand died down.

"Be lucky that the Strongest Queen is here, otherwise you would be a pile of ashes by now." Riser said.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Milo said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **(Still in the same place)**

"Lovely. The tea prepared by my bride's queen is most delicious." Riser said.

"Thank you, sir." Akeno said with a bow and walked away. Rias and Riser were seated on one of the couches in the clubroom. Her peerage were standing behind the couch opposite of them and Milo was sitting on said couch. Riser was playing with Rias' hair and rubbing her thigh.

'If he was a human in New York, he get arrested for this kind of behavior.' Milo thought to himself. Rias stood up angrily.

"That's enough Riser. Why don't you get it? I will never marry you." she said angrily.

"But my darling, considering the circumstances you can't afford to be so selfish. Our families both decided on this marriage." Riser added.

"Listen to me. I have no intention of denying you our family name but let me make this crystal clear my husband will be my choice." Rias declared. Riser rolled his eyes.

"Remember it's imperative for us devils to remain pure-blood as we are still recovering our numbers from the last war. As I said before, our families decided that this was the best course of action." Riser said.

"My family is in too big of a rush. So for the final time Riser, I will not marry you!" Rias shouted. RIser grabbed her by her chin.

"Remember, Rias, I bear the name of the House of Phenex. We do not tolerate those who besmirch our good name." Riser said threateningly.

"Buchou!" Issei snapped, the rest of the peerage reacting in the same manner.

"I don't care to if I have to incinerate everyone in this room! You will return to the Underworld with me!" Riser shouted as his demonic aura flared along with Rias's.

"That's enough. Both of you will calm down this instant. I will not hesitate to teach you both discipline." Grayfia said threateningly. Rias and Riser immediately dispersed their auras.

"When told such an ominous thing by the Strongest Queen even I can become fearful." Riser admitted.

"Everyone predicted this outcome so my master, Sirzechs-sama, had come up with a solution." Grayfia said.

"Of course they did, they are so stubborn for this marriage to happen." Rias said angrily.

"They said that if Rias-sama will still put her own feelings before her familial matters then she is to settle the conflict via a Rating Game with Riser-sama." Grayfia said.

"A Rating Game. I think I've heard of it before." Milo noted.

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei asked.

"It's a game played by noble devils in which they and their servants compete in a battle to determine who wins." Kiba explained.

"Sounds cool. You got a rulebook or something so I can find out more?" Milo asked. Koneko handed him a little book.

"Oh, sweet. Thanks." Milo said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pair of red framed glasses. He put them on and started reading.

"I have competed in numerous Rating Games. Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has yet to compete." Riser said arrogantly. Rias glared daggers at him.

"He knows that only mature devils can participate in official Rating Games so it's not like she's had any opportunity." Akeno explained.

"Oh, so it's going to be an 'unofficial' game, then?" Milo asked while his eyes were still glued to the rulebook. Akeno nodded.

"Wait, so you're saying we're going to be at a disadvantage?" Issei asked.

"It gets worse." Koneko said.

"Rias, my dear, is this adorable little group the extent of your peerage?" Riser asked.

"So what if it is?" Rias asked angrily. Riser laughed and snapped his fingers. An orange magic circle appeared and flames burst from it, along with the cry of a phoenix.

"Oh, great, return of the extremely gaudy entrance." Milo quipped sarcastically. Riser ignored him. Amongst the flames were 15 figures.

"I have 15 pieces. In other words, I have complete set." Riser announced. The flames died down and revealed that all his pieces were female and were all wearing fetishistic outfits.

"Oh for gods' sake." Milo murmured to himself. He decided against saying anything so he could finish reading the rulebook.

"Fifteen chicks?! And they're all hot as hell! I hate him so much...why can't I be this guy?!" Issei said as began to cry pathetically.

"Idiot." Milo murmured.

"Rias, my dear, why is your servant crying and looking at me?" Riser asked a little creeped out by him. Rias sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"His dream is to have a harem of his own. I think he was…'touched' by seeing your servants." Rias said, struggling to find a word when she said 'touched'.

"Ew, what a total barbarian." A blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah, I know it's freaking pathetic." Milo added.

"Oh, is that so?" Riser said with a growing smirk. He turned to his servants.

"Yubelluna, would you come over here?" He called out.

"Hai, Riser-sama." A purple haired woman came forward. She walked to over to Riser. Riser grabbed her chin and her cheeks flushed. Riser pulled her into a kiss, a TONGUE kiss. They were both moaning. Issei growled with anger and envy. When they were done they faced Issei and Riser began groping her.

"You will never be able to do this." Riser said. Issei was about to take action when a blue fireball soared right at Riser. Riser and Yubelluna dodged out of the way as the fireball when right into the wall. Riser looked at the attacker who was none other than Milo.

"Would you cut that crap out? Jesus you people have no decency!" Milo said angrily. He was still reading the rulebook.

"You pile of trash!" Riser said as his ignited and he launched it at Milo, the latter not even trying to make an effort in dodging. The couch went up in flames. The Gremory Peerage looked in horror.

"HAHAHAHA! Serves him right!" Riser shouted with an arrogant grin.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." A voice called out. Riser and his peerage widened their eyes in astonishment as they looked at the burning couch. Suddenly the flames turned blue and the blaze got bigger. Then they vanished just like that and revealed Milo. Though his clothes were a little singed, he didn't have any burns on him.

"What the hell?! How?!" Riser was at a loss for words.

"My dad, Hephaestus, is the god of fire. That means I'm immune to fire." Milo explained as he took off his reading glasses. He put the book he was reading down on the table, but thanks to the fire it was nowed charred.

"Hey, Chicken WIngs, was that really the best you got?" Milo taunted. A tick mark formed on Riser's forehead.

"What did you call me, boy?!" Riser asked angrily.

"Chick-en Wings." Milo said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "You need me to spell it out or something?"

"You little urchin!" Riser said as he rushed at Milo with an ignited fist and slugged him in the face. Milo's face retched to the side. Riser smirked, thinking he had got him. Milo turned back with a confident, and a little smug, smirk on his face. There was no blood or bruise from where Riser punched him, except for a little flame on his cheek.

"What the-?! How?!" Riser was at a loss for words.

"Was that it? That was lame as hell, man." Milo said with a bored tone. Riser growled.

"Riser-sama, again, behave yourself." Grayfia warned. Riser backed down and then turned to face Rias.

"Rias, let's have the game in 10 days." Riser said.

"Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias asked.

"Are you against? Is it humiliating? A Rating Game isn't something that you can win with your feelings. If you can't use your servants' to their fullest potential, then you will lose. It's not weird for masters to train their servants before Rating Games. I have seen many devils who have lost because they didn't use their power to the fullest." Riser explained. Rias didn't say another word as she thought over.

"GAH!" Issei shouted, causing all attention to go on him. "Screw you and your handicap! We don't need a Rating Game 'cause I'll kick your ass right here and now with my Boosted Gear!"

Issei summoned his gauntlet.

'Oh, so that's what the sacred gear was called.' Milo thought. 'Boosted Gear, eh? That means he's the Red Dragon Emperor.'

"Is that a matter of fact?" Riser asked with a condescending tone.

"Damn right it is!" Issei shouted back.

"Very well. Mira." Riser called. A small blue haired girl with a bo staff came out of the group and charged at Issei.

"Oh for fuck's sake... Teddy!" Milo called out as he charged at the girl.

"Hai!" Teddy called as he appeared and transformed into his sword form. Milo grabbed his sword and jumped over Issei's head. Mira thrusted her bo staff forward but Milo blocked it with the flat of his sword.

"Back down, now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Milo warned. Mira twirled her staff and pointed it at Milo.

"Be that way then." Milo sighed. Mira charged at Milo. Milo threw his sword up in the air. With a swipe of his hand, he knocked Mira's staff out of her hand, sending it to the floor. He grabbed her arms and twisted it behind her back and pushed her to the floor. He grabbed his sword as it fell back down to the ground. Milo held the edge of the blade to her neck.

"Now are you going to stop or do I have cut your head off?" Milo said with a threatening tone in his voice. Mira's face paled and she nodded fearfully.

"Good." Milo let go of her arm. As Mira got up, Milo roundhoused kicked her and sent her flying into the other servants.

"What that necessary, Master?" Teddy asked as he turned back into his humanoid form.

"Yes. Yes it was." Milo said. Issei then shoved him.

"Dude! What the hell?! I could've taken her!" Issei shouted. Milo shoved him back, but Issei fell to the ground.

"No, Issei, the fact is you _couldn't_ take her." Milo countered. "You may have the Boosted Gear, but you don't know how to use it correctly and you have zero battle experience."

"I have a battle experience!" Issei argued.

"Oh yeah? How come the other day I had to rescue you from getting your frickin' head bitten off?!" Milo pointed out.

"Ahem." Grayfia coughed. The two immediately stopped their bickering.

"Okay, where was I again?" Riser murmured to himself. "Ah, I remember now. The Rating Game will be in 10 days my darling." Riser looked at Issei.

"You, pawn. Don't be a disgrace to Rias. A hit to you is a hit to Rias." Riser said. Issei scowled but took Riser's words into consideration. Riser and his servants disappeared through the magic circle.

"Oi, Grayfia, since Gremory isn't a _mature_ devil yet, this Rating Game they'll have will be an unofficial one, right?" Milo asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Grayfia answered.

"Okay, then. I'd like to fight in the Rating Game." Milo announced. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Milo, you can't enter a Rating Game! It's for devils only!" Rias said. Milo chuckled.

"Actually, there was an exception in the rulebook that will let me compete." Milo said.

"What rule is that?" Asia asked.

"It's called the _Free Players Rule_." Milo said. "It states that in the events of an unofficial Rating Game where one of the teams does not have the full amount of players, that team can bring in one player, be it devil or non-devil, to compete."

"There's a rule like that?!" Rias shouted. She turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, is this true?" She asked.

"Actually that is correct. Although it has never been used before, there is a _Free Players Rule_." Grayfia said.

"Screw you, Ackermann! We don't need your help so piss off!" Issei shouted angrily. Milo chuckled, like Issei had said something funny.

"Oh, Hyoudou. The fact is you _do_ need my help. You and your little friends have zero experience fighting-"

"Hey!" The others said, albeit Asia.

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying, you have zero experience fighting experienced devils. Riser may be an arrogant prick but I can tell he has some battle experience." Milo explained. Rias thought it over.

"Alright, guess we have no choice. Milo Ackermann, I allow you to fight with my team." Rias said. Issei widened his eyes.

"Buchou, you can't be serious!" he shouted but Rias ignored this. Milo then began to walk out.

"Wait, Ackermann." Rias called and Milo turned around. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't like you and I couldn't care less if you were unhappy with this." Milo admitted. "But the fact is that Chicken Wings is an arrogant asshat and is in need of an ass-kicking."

Milo turned his back on them.

"Now I bid you adieu." Milo gave a mock salute and left.

* * *

 **And to think this all happened because Milo was bored. Oh my God you have no idea how long it took to write this. So we have been introduced to a new character, Ishani. Riser has appeared and initiated the arc. And Milo will be fighting in the Rating Game alongside the Gremory Team. Shit will happen! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're back! I honestly thought more people would review. Please review but no flame though! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **15 second music intro- [A light flashes. We see Milo standing on a rooftop with his friends. The camera pans slowly past them. First Lupardus, next Day, then Amethyst and Philipp, Gorg and Lilith, and finally Milo and Teddy, and the former grins at the camera.]**_

 _ **Furi-mukeba soko ni nani ga mieru darou (Oikaketa maboroshi ka) - [Scene change to Milo with his sword in hand jumps off a roof and sprints as soon as he hits the ground.]**_

 _ **Owattara tsuwamo-domo ga yume no ato (Sono naka ni mieru darou?) - [Miu slashes with her sword and then looks out a window at the rain.]**_

 _ **Tatakatte nigenaide tada muki-atte mata kizu tsuite - [Scene changes to the the Gremory team in the candle-lit clubroom.]**_

 _ **Ichiban ue no ashiato ga saigo made tatte ita shousha da - [Scene changes to almost shadowed figures of Riser's peerage walking led by Riser.]**_

 _ **Hyoudou wa (itsudemo) hyousou de (sou darou) - [Scene change to the armored vigilante looking down on Tokyo from the Tokyo Tower]**_

 _ **Genjitsu wa (owari shiranai) sokonashi no Jungle law Dattara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou - [Scene change back to Milo sprinting and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Milo jumps in the air and brings his sword down]**_

 _ **Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru (Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Milo's friends show off their skills. Lupardus slashes with his sword. Philipp rises on a pillar of water and fires bullets from his flintlock. Amethyst stabs Noko into the ground and spiky vines sprout from the ground. Gorg does some punches and his irises turn red. Day kicks and slashes with her sword. A purple magic circle spawns behind Lilith and fires purple chains.]**_

 _ **Kimi no negai wa todoku darou Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e (Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku nare tsuyoku nare) - [Screen scrolls from right to left. Akeno fires lightning from her palm. Yuuto creates a sword and slashes. Koneko does punches and kicks. Rassei, sitting on Asia's shoulder, fires lightning from his mouth.]**_

 _ **Omae no (Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song) - [Milo stands with sword in hand before Riser. The two rush at each other and there is a bright flash when they collide.]**_

 _ **This is your song - [Scene change to the title in the bright, blue sky]**_

 _ **Arms of a Warrior**_

* * *

 **(Milo's Apartment, 2 days after Phenex Confrontation)**

"Ha! Hiya! Gah!"

Milo shouted as he swung his sword around. He was dressed in a green track suit and his multi-colored shoes. He was in the gym of the apartment, training. Even though he knew he could beat Phenex he had to train in order to stay in peak physical condition.

'Knowing in arrogant prick like Riser, he won't train a day in his life.' Milo thought to himself. Milo jumped into the air, did a front flip, and brought his sword down to the ground.

"Never seen you train before." A voice said. Milo turned to see Miu leaning in the doorway. She had her flame-like sword in her hand.

"Yeah, well I usually do it really early in the morning and as quietly as possible." Milo said. She walked up to him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Miu asked.

"But you already did." Milo said with a smirk. Miu rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said dryly but with a slight smile. She had, by this point, gotten used to his joking mannerisms.

"Anyway, I never got to use this sword you made me." She said. "You wanna spar with me?"

"Sure, it'll be great to kick your ass again." Milo said with an arrogant smirk. Miu smirked back. They then got on opposite sides of the gym. They both took battle stances.

"Ready when you are." Milo said. They both charged at each other, sparks flying as their swords collided with each other.

"Never seen you fight with a real sword. Hope you can keep up." Milo said. They separated and clashed at each other again with great ferocity. They swung vertically, horizontally, diagonally, and every way. Miu slashed horizontally and Milo backflipped over it. He brought it down on Miu, the latter blocked it with her sword.

"You know you're pretty strong." Miu said.

"Yeah, and you still can't grip your sword tight enough." Milo said as he, with his other hand, knocked Miu's sword out of her hand and sent it flying into the wall. He swept his leg and made Miu fall on her back. Milo leaped into the air did a shitload of flips and brought his sword down again, this time stabbing it into the ground right next to Miu's head.

"You're still as strong as ever." Miu said. Milo sat down on top of her but enough so that he didn't hurt her.

"Damn straight!" Milo said as he brought his head close to Miu, their faces so close from touching. They stayed like that for a minute. Milo noticed Miu's face was flushing. Milo felt his own face flushing too. Suddenly, as if compulsed by something, Milo moved his face closer and his lips touched Miu's. Miu's eyes widened in shock but then closed as she melted into the kiss.

"Ooooh."

"Kissy kissy!"

Voices said in a mocking tone. Milo and Miu both looked at the source, blushing with embarrassment. They saw Amethyst and Philipp making kissing noises and making fun of them. Milo got and looked at them with a smirk.

"Oh, you're two are so dead! Come on Teddy!" Milo said as he sprinted after Amethyst and Philipp who had just fled.

"Hai!" Teddy shouted as turned back into his humanoid form and followed his master.

* * *

 **(2 Days Later)**

"Okay Philipp, you're going to shoot me with bullets, and I'll try to dodge them." Milo said. They were in the gym. Philipp was wielding a green flintlock pistol with green fin-like turbines.

"Got it!" Philipp said aiming his pistol.

"Oh, and you see the line I frew in front of you?" Milo pointed to the red line in front of Philipp. "You can't cross that line."

"I don't think it's possible for me to cross the line." Philipp murmured to himself.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Milo said

 ***Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!***

Philipp sent bullets of water flying. That's right, you read this right, bullets of _water_. The turbines on the pistol sent pressurized water at the speed of an actual bullet, so it hurt a lot. Milo knew how to dodge, though. He ducked and jumped, strafed to the sides, bobbed and weaved, weaved and bobbed, etc. He basically was able to dodge water bullets flying at high speed with complete and utter ease.

"Come on Phillipp! Spice it up a little!" Milo shouted, the firing of water had ceased.

"Are you sure?" Philipp asked.

"Yeah, kid! Don't be afraid to manipulate the bullets!" Milo suggested. Philipp just shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." Philipp fired more bullets and Milo dodged them. Using his mastery over water, Philipp sent the bullets straight back at him.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Milo shouted.

* * *

 **(Approximately 2 hours later)**

"Honestly, Master, why did you tell Philipp to increase the difficulty?" Day said as she wrapped Milo's head in bandages. He had bandages wrapped his arm, legs, and torso. They were currently in the living room and Milo was watching the new episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

"I thought I could handle it." Milo said.

"Yeah, that might have been my fault, too. I kinda went a little too fast with the bullets." Philipp admitted sheepishly.

"Nah, don't blame yourself, Philipp. I'm the one who told you to do it." Milo said. He turned back to the screen. Parad, the main antagonist, inserted his Dual Gashat into his Gamer Driver. Two title screen appeared behind him, one saying _**Knockout Fighter**_ and _**Perfect Puzzle**_ **.** Their was standby music saying, **"The Strongest Fist! What's the Next Stage?"**.

"Max Dai Henshin." Parad said as he pulled the pink lever. The Driver sounded **"Gachan! Muzzle(mix it) up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!"** and the two title screens merged together. Milo immediately jumped out of his seat and ran toward the screen, stopping only a few inches from it. Parad transformed into a blue and red armored warrior.

"Kamen Rider Para-DX(Paradox), Level 99." Parad said.

"Awesome! Parad is Level 99 now, too!" Milo shouted excitedly. Philipp chuckled and Day sighed.

"You can be such a child sometimes." Day commented.

"Fuck you, too, bitch." Milo said as he flipped Day off.

 ***DingDong***

Then out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Milo said as he went to answer the door.

"Wait, I'm not done bandaging you yet!" Day pleaded but Milo ignored her and went to answer the door. He opened it up and lo and behold it was Ishani dressed in casual red clothes.

"Oh, hey Ishani." Milo greeted. Ishani smiled.

"Hello, Milo. Are you doing anything today?" Ishani asked.

"Nothin' much, just staying home." Milo replied. A long silence passed, a good 1 and a half minutes.

"So, uh, can I hang out with you today, Milo?' Ishani asked.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Milo said stepping aside and letting Ishani in. Ishani looked around in awe at the apartment.

"Wow, this place is so much bigger than mine. Then again, I've heard you have a lot more occupants." Ishani said.

"Yeah, my, er, cousins." Milo said making it up. The two of them walked into the living room.

"Oh, are these your cousins?" Ishani asked looking at Philipp and Day. The latter two looked at him with a "?" face and Milo mouthed "Just go with it".

"Er, yes. I'm Day and this is Philipp." Day introduced, then pointing at Philipp.

"Nice to meet you." Philipp said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Ishani said with a bright smile. She then turned to Milo.

"Hmm, strange. The neighbors said you had more cousins." Ishani said.

"Yeah, well. Lilith is probably in the library. Amethyst is in her room. Gorg is cleaning around here somewhere." Milo said. And speak of the devil Gorg came into the living room, sweeping. "Oh, there he is." Milo walked up to him.

 _Hey, Gorg._ Milo signed.

 _Hello, Master._ Gorg signed back. He looked at Ishani.

 _Who's the girl?_ He signed.

 _That's Ishani._ Milo signed.

"Ishani, this is Gorg." Milo said. Ishani walked up to Gorg.

 _Nice to meet you._ Ishani signed.

"You know sign language?" Milo asked with a little astonishment in his voice.

"Yes, my mother is deaf, so I had to learn sign language in order to communicate with her." Ishani explained.

"Milo who was at the door?" Miu asked coming into the living room, her hair was wet, meaning she had just taken a shower, and was dressed in khaki shorts and a black tank top. She looked at Ishani.

"Oh, hey, Ishani. What are you doing here?" Miu asked.

"I'm came to hang out with Milo. What are you doing here?" Ishani asked back.

"Uh, I live here." Miu said bluntly. Ishani widened her eyes.

"Wait...are you two cousins?" She asked pointing at Milo and then Miu. Milo and Miu looked at each other and then Ishani.

"Definitely not." They both said simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a coke." Milo said. Miu smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I-Isn't it awkward for you?" Ishani asked, stuttering a little.

"Not really. I lived with with Day most of my life. If I can handle her, I can live with just about any girl." Milo said, earning a cold glare from Day.

"O-O-Okay, then." Ishani stuttered, a million thoughts racing through her head. She sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Milo asked.

* * *

 **(2 hours of Super Smash Bros. later…)**

"Come on, come on!"

"Get the smash ball, dude!"

These were the shouts that could be heard as Milo and Ishani faced each other in Smash. Milo was playing as Bowser Jr. and Ishani was playing as Sheik. Words of encouragement were heard from behind as the others cheered. Just then, Bowser Jr.(Milo) broke the smash ball and glowed a rainbow aura.

"Yeahhh, boy! Eat my paint!" Milo said as he initiated his final smash. Bowser Jr. turned into his Mario disguise and painted a huge orange X over the screen. Sheik(Ishani) couldn't move at all and was flung back and forth by the X. Then the X blew up, sending her flying off the screen.

" **GAME!"** The TV sounded. **"The Winner is… Bowser Jr.!"**

"Heck yeah!" Milo shouted pumping his fists into the air.

"What?! Come on!" Philipp said.

"This is like the twelfth round you've won!" Amethyst said. Normally, a human would freak out having seen a purple skinned human. Luckily, there was magic in the air called the Mist. It disguised Supernatural and makes it appear normal in the eyes of mortals. So she just looked like normal girl with pale skin and silver hair.

"Can't beat the champ!" Milo said. Ishani then got up.

"Well, that was fun, but now I have to get back to my studying. See you later Milo." Ishani said as she left.

"See you later, Ishani." Milo waved goodbye.

* * *

 **(3 days later)**

"You know what this reminds me of?" Milo asked Miu. They were leaning on the balcony, staring out at the sunset.

"What?" Miu asked.

"Reminds me of the first time you told me you were a demigod." Milo said.

"Oh yeah, feels like only yesterday." Miu said. "You know I had a hunch you were a demigod."

"Really? How?"

"The only who can beat a demigod is a demigod. Or anything as powerful as a God, but that part doesn't matter. I was able to beat everyone who challenged me because I was a demigod. The fact you beat me, meant you weren't a normal human but I wasn't quite sure if you were a demigod so that's why I confronted you." Miu explained.

"Ah, okay." Milo said, not entirely understanding it but acting as if he did.

"Miu." Milo said.

"Yeah?"

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you liked me?" Miu blushed in response to this question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miu said, a little bit rushed. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Milo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Miu. I picked up on the gestures. You blush when we touch, you hold me or hug me when we sit on the couch, and you even sleep in the same bed with me. Oh, and you called me 'darling'." Milo said, counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Oka, yes I like you. I've liked you since you beat me, okay?" Miu admitted, turning away with a face as red as a tomato. An awkward silence passed again.

"So...do you like me?" Miu asked, out of the corner of her eyes. Milo walked up to her, and then held her chin, making her look him in the eyes. He moved in and his lips connected with hers. He separated and looked at her in her big brown eyes.

"Yes, I do. I've had a thing for you the minute I laid eyes on you." Milo declared, making Miu blush profusely. The two connected their lips and kissed with utter passion. Little did they know, that their friends were watching through the sliding glass window.

"About damn time." Lupardus spoke with a grin.

"I thought those two would never get together." Day added. The rest nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **(Another 3 days later)**

"Yo." Milo said as he appeared through a teleportation circle along with his team and met up with the Gremory team. They were in a clearing in the mountains by Gremory's summer villa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Issei asked angrily.

"Gremory, invited me here, perv pants. She said you made considerable progress so I came to see it for myself." Milo said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked at Asia.

"Uh, Milo-san, who are those people?" Asia asked, pointing at his team.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You guys haven't met my team yet." Milo said with a clap of his hands. He walked over and put an arm around Teddy.

"You guys remember Teddy, though, right? My talking, shape-shifting oni sword." Milo said.

"Yo." Teddy greeted.

"The blue streak is Lupardus, half-blood son of the Roman wolf-goddess, Lupa. He's the second swordsman of the team." Milo said pointing to Lupardus.

"'Sup." Lupardus said with a small wave of his hand.

"He's the son of Lupa?!" Rias shouted.

"Who's Lupa?" Issei asked.

"Lupa, my friend," Lupardus began, "is a Roman wolf goddess from legend. She nursed the twins Romulus and Remus, after they had been saved by the God Tiberinus when they were abandoned on the bank of the Tiber River and left to die."

"Who are Romulus and Remus?" Asia asked.

"Romulus and Remus are two legendary demigods. They founded the Roman Empire! Er, or at least one of them founded the Roman Empire." Rias explained.

"Wait, does that mean your part wolf?" Kiba asked.

"Hell yeah, man." Lupardus said as a pair of wolf ears protruded from his head and a bushy wolf tail extended from his rear side and then immediately making them disappear.

"The kid is Philipp, son of the god of water, Poseidon. Kid's got a deadly aim." Milo said pointing to Philipp.

"Hey." Philipp waved.

"This little runt-" Amethyst elbowed Milo. "This little runt is Amethyst, also another swordsman. She is the result of pumping pure energy into a gem."

"Who would create a person by using a gem?" Issei asked.

"Beats me." Amethyst shrugged.

"The girl who won't show her eyes is Day. She's an android created by my father. She's supposed to be my guardian/big sister/pain in my fucking ass." Milo said. Day glared daggers at him. "She's also the brains of the team and is quite literally the most intelligent person I have met."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Day said.

"Let's see, who else...ah! Gorg!" Milo said walking up to Gorg. "This big guy over here is Gorg. He's the son of the legendary gorgon, Medusa." Everyone else widened their eyes in horror and then immediately covered their eyes.

"You can open your eyes, dumbasses. Gorg can control his ability to turn people into stone." Milo said, the others uncovering their eyes.

"Wait, control? He can use his power whenever he wants?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, he can use it whenever he wants to use it. He's also deaf and you have to communicate with him via sign language. Also, he's the butler/muscle of the team. So, yeah, that's everybody." Milo said.

"Okay, then. Issei. Kiba. Get ready." Rias said as Issei and Kiba walked to opposite sides of the clearing. They both took battle stance. Kiba was wielding a wooden sword.

"Alright, let's go. Boosted Gear!" Issei called. A red draconic gauntlet with a green gem on the palm area materialized on Issei's left arm.

" **BOOST!"** The gauntlet announced.

"Begin!" Rias shouted. Kiba charged at Issei. He slashed with great ferocity and Issei managed to block the attacks with his Boosted Gear.

" **Boost!"** The gauntlet cried.

"He's become a little faster." Milo murmured. Issei then went on the offensive punching and kicking Kiba, the latter blocking all of the attacks with his wooden sword.

" **Boost!"** The gauntlet cried.

"He's also gained a little offensive power." Milo added.

" **Explosion!"** the gauntlet cried. Issei pushed Kiba back.

"Alright, it's go time!" Issei said as he formed a small, red, glowing ball of energy in the palm of his hand.

"What?! That's it?!" Issei cried.

"Believe in yourself!" Rias cried. Kiba charged in. Issei punched the orb and sent a massive blast of energy. Kiba barely managed to dodge it as it sailed past him. The blast went flying straight into a mountain nearby, obliterating a large section of it.

"Holy shit, man." Lupardus said, running a hand through his hair.

"He blew up the mountain." Philipp added. Issei fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"Issei!" Asia shouted, running to help him.

"Looks like he used the last of his strength doing that last attack." Milo said walking up to Issei, along with Rias.

"Issei. You have become the lynchpin of this game. Your attack will critically affect the direction in which this competition moves. Trust in us, and more importantly trust in yourself." Rias stated with utter confidence.

"Got to admit, Hyoudou, that was a pretty powerful attack." Milo complimented.

"Yeah, I guess it was! I bet not even you can top that!" Issei said with a smug look. Milo's team widening their eyes in shock. Milo looked at him a blank face.

"Hyoudou, you're having a good time right now, so I suggest you don't do something to fuck it up." Milo said.

"What's wrong? Scared? I bet you're too much of a pussy to top it!" Issei chuckled. Milo's eye twitched. Milo immediately grabbed Issei's shirt and pulled him closer to his face.

"What was that, you cunt?" Milo said with a dark voice. Issei's cockiness had been replaced with utter fear and regret.

"Uh oh." Lupardus murmured.

"Now the idiot's done it." Amethyst added.

"You dumb, fucking, scumbag piece of shit. You think that little kamehameha wannabe is anything compared to any of my attacks." Milo said, releasing Issei and throwing him to the ground. Milo snapped his fingers.

"Oh boy." Teddy said as he turned into his sword form and flew into Milo's hand.

"Uh, w-what are you going to do with that." Issei asked fearfully. Milo walked right past him, the former's gaze was on the mountain.

"Milo, what are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Gonna show this little smartass why I didn't want to rain on his parade." Milo said as blue flames blazed to life across the blade of his sword. He lifted his sword above his head, the flames blazing even further. With a loud roar, Milo brought his sword down sending a massive blast of flames rushed forward at a speed as fast as a bullet train. The blast went straight through the mountain and there was a loud boom and smoke. When the dust settled the mountain had been blasted clean in half down the middle in a massive gash that went all the way back to Milo's sword.

"O. M. G." Issei murmured.

"Yeah, that's Milo for ya." Lupardus said with a lazy stretch.

"That was a fuxking reminder. Don't underestimate me. Hyoudou made be the lynchpin, but I'm the fucking nail in the coffin." Milo said, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"We may be able to win…" Kiba said.

"He could win the game all but himself if he wanted to." Koneko added.

"What the hell?! I thought this moment was supposed to be about me?!" Issei shouted in despair.

"That's what you get you stupid bitch!" Milo yelled.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. 'Eric, you're rushing Milo and Miu's relationship.' Well let me tell you something. Considering Milo and Miu's close quarters, it was bound to happen and human mind and personalities are unpredictable. So I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
